


Confidence is Key

by Eula



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boob job, Creampie, Embarrassment, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Mating Press, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: For Ibuki's birthday, Mikan tried to give the Ultimate Musician the one thing she knew that she'd want. If the rumors were to be believed, anyway.Commissions Open At:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Confidence is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a soft sequel to my last futa Ibuki fic? Maybe. Did I make her dick size the same in both in case I wanted to make this a series? Yes.
> 
> (Futanari, Stripping, Boobjob, Embarrassment, Mating Press)

"Alrighty, Mikan! You caught the birthday girl on her birthday way to celebrate her birthday day! What did you want to show me?"

The ever excitable Ibuki sat down on Mikan's sterile, white bedsheets as the Ultimate Nurse stood in front of her, nervous as always.

It was still early in the afternoon when Ibuki finally woke up from sleeping in on her birthday. She had made plans to spend it with her friends later and tried to walk out of the door of her dorm room. That's when she saw Mikan waiting to greet her, standing in front of the door for who knows how long with a blush and a request to join her in her dorm. Ibuki, always the one to follow requests happily and somewhat naively, gladly joined Mikan. Besides, she liked poking fun at her shy classmate from time to time.

"W-well, I know it's your b-birthday today and I was having a hard time thinking about what to get you..." Mikan admitted.

"Aww! That's super sweet that you'd even want to get me anything, though! You don't have to get me anything, ma'am. Your friendship is all that I need on Ibuki Day!"

Mikan's blush flared up over her pale skin and the faintest hint of tears formed around her eyes at Ibuki's sentimental thought.

"R-really? You think we're friends? You're not just lying to be n-nice to me?"

"Of course I'm not lying, knucklehead!" Ibuki said. "You're a great friend to me and a bunch of others. Scout's honor!"

Mikan wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried her best to continue.

"Th-then that means my present to you has to be even better, right?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? What kind of present did you get me?"

"Please don't hate me, Ibuki! But-but I've heard about your... exploits everywhere..." Her voice trailed off as clear images from the countless stories she's heard about Ibuki's escapades filled her mind.

"Oh yeah," Ibuki said nonchalantly as if she hadn't become a sexual icon throughout the entirety of Hope's Peak. "I guess it would be hard _not_ to hear about that stuff at this point. Sorry if that embarrasses you. I know you don't really like that kind of thing."

"N-no!" Mikan interjected, her body starting to tremble from anxiety. "I-I don't mind, really. I think it's... cute..."

Her voice trailed off until it was barely audible by the last word. This wasn't a problem for Ibuki's bat-like ears after years of getting used to ludicrously loud stage amps.

"Aww! Thanks, Mikan. I'm glad you think so because I think you're super cute, too! Not that I think you do anything like that, but you know."

"Hehe, I was hoping you'd think I was c-cute," Mikan said, her hands trembling as she clutched her skirt. "Be-because I thought someone like you would like something like th-th-this...!"

With a small _Eep_ , Mikan ripped off the proverbial bandage and pulled her short skirt and apron up, exposing herself to a shocked Ibuki. The rocker did not wake up this morning expecting to be flashed by the meekest girl in school, but here she was in her room showing herself off for her sake. After the intense surprise died down, Ibuki could finally take the time to appreciate what she saw.

Mikan's creamy, white thighs led up to a tantalizingly wide set of hips that her skirt couldn't possibly do justice. Ibuki's mouth water just looking at them. Her eyes were drawn to something much more pressing, though. Trapped in the confines of a pair of sinfully small lacy purple underwear was a hard, throbbing cock. It was modestly sized: about 6 inches was Ibuki's guess. The shaft was just as pale as the rest of the nurse, capped with a purple head that didn't look out of place contrasted with her purple underwear.

Mikan's entire face was beaming red with embarrassment as she showed off her most precious secret to one of the girls who made fun of her the least.

"D-do you like it?" she asked nervously. "It's okay if you think it's dirty and disgusting. I've heard you have one too, but mine is so weird and gross like a filthy pig's. I got th-this lingerie to make it look nicer, so I hope you don't think it's awful!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ibuki asked, astonished. "It's so cute! I didn't know you had a good looking girl cock on ya! Woah, looks like someone else liked it too."

As she said this, Ibuki leaned back onto Mikan's bed and moved her arms away from her front. Unabashedly standing on Ibuki's lap was her 14-inch futa cock, the thing easily tossing her skirt aside and revealing she hadn't put on underwear this morning. It pulsed in time with her heartbeat as the musician proudly flaunted it.

Even in her panicking mind, Mikan couldn't help but admire Ibuki's fat cock like so many girls before have. It made her hungry in a way that nothing else ever had, and just looking at it gave her the slightest bit of confidence she needed going forward.

"If you s-say so," Mikan stuttered. "That's not all, though. Th-there's more. I hope you enjoy the sh-show, Ibukiii~"

She tried to sound far more self-assured than she had ever felt in her life as she dropped her skirt and apron momentarily. She gave a wavering smile as she bent forward, trying to get her ample boobs shaking as she hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her skirt. With slow movements, she pulled the fabric down and let it crawl down her milky legs. She added a sway to her hips, moving side to side as her skirt eventually fell to the floor, leaving her bottom half covered in only the wrappings around her right leg and her tiny purple panties.

She had bought a matching set of lingerie just in case the sight of her naked body made Ibuki thr0w up. They were incredibly lacy, giving any observer a clear view of her privates even if her cock and nuts weren't pressed against the fabric. She was glad that Ibuki seemed to enjoy both her cock and the garnish. Both of their lady boners made it clear that they were both enjoying this, even if one felt shame out of her mind.

Mikan brought her hands to her back and unfastened her apron, letting it fall to the floor in a heap with her skirt. Her pink button-up was surprisingly good at amplifying her chest, hugging her bust in a way that couldn't be appreciated by her apron. They bounced with each deep breath she took as she pushed onward with her attempt at stripping.

"Hell yeah," Ibuki said, breaking the silence. "Now we're getting to the good stuff. You're doing great, babe! Keep it up!"

As she gave her encouragement, Ibuki brought one hand up and wrapped it around her dick, feeling herself up as she watched Mikan stand in front of her.

The sight only made Mikan's hands even shakier as she fumbled to undo the shirt button around her neck.

For Ibuki to so brazenly start jacking off her b-big cock right in front of me, she thought to herself. She must really like me! Touching her cock while watching me undress, no one has ever expressed interest in me like that!!!

Mikan's mind grew hazy while her dick grew even harder, spilling precum little by little onto her lacy panties as she moved from button to button. One by one, Mikan popped them out, revealing more skin with each one. She aimed to give Ibuki a coy look and a sultry moan as she undid a button that showed a lot more skin, but it only came out as a whimper punctuated by watery eyes.

This didn't stop Ibuki from clearly enjoying the show. She bit her lip as she worked her cock, jacking off as if she were watching porn alone and not looking at her classmate give her a birthday present.

Finally, the last button was freed and she let her pink top fall off of her lithe arms with the rest of her clothes on the floor. Now that it was gone, Ibuki could see her matching bra that went with those panties. They were just as frilly and cute, sporting the same deep shade of purple that Ibuki would from then on associate with the nurse trying to turn her on. It was clear that lingerie shopping wasn't something that Mikan did regularly, though, as the bra was maybe a size too small for her bust. Her tits strained against the fabric with a satisfying smoosh.

Mikan brought her arms up to her chest, pushing her boobies up and letting them jiggle in her hold. She bounced up and down in place, letting them shake even harder for Ibuki to jerk off to. She dropped her arms and brought her hands up, feeling up her own tits through the thin bra. She had to hold in a mewl as her hands got greedier against her own will. She felt her hands sink into her milk bags rhythmically, causing her to leak even more into her panties. Her blush extended to her chest as she realized she was basically masturbating with Ibuki at this moment, sharing intimacy she never thought she would.

She painstakingly brought a hand to her back, wishing she had another hand to work both of her boobs while the other was absent. After a bit of floundering, Mikan giggled shyly as she had to use her other hand as well to unhook her bra. None of this stopped Ibuki from stroking herself off, her clear precum staining her hand and making it easier for her to fuck her hand.

Mikan finally was able to unhook her bra, letting it slowly fall off of her chest. Now Ibuki could fully appreciate Mikan's bust in all of its glory. Her tits out in the open could honestly match Akane's. Each one was perfectly pale and smooth like the rest of the girl. They were both topped by cute nipples, hard with large areola that looked delicious to the punk rocker.

"I-I'm glad you're liking it," Mikan said. "B-but that's not the end of the present. Unless you want it to end! You d-don't have to pretend to like it for me! I know I'm an ugly pig barf."

"Pfft!" Ibuki laughed. "You think I'm done with your sexy ass body? Not a chance in heck! If you want to give me the best birthday ever, I want to see you use those knockers on me~"

"R-right! Of course."

Ibuki didn't have to instruct her further as Mikan got on her knees in front of Ibuki's hard cock. The smell of Ibuki's musky cock hit her like a truck as she got closer to the thing. It radiated heat onto her face and boobs. She coordinated her clumsy hands around her tits before wrapping them around Ibuki's fuck spire. 

Just the contact of Mikan's smooth, squishy skin against her searing hot cock made her moan out loud. This emboldened Mikan as she began the work of titfucking her friend. She used Ibuki's precum as lube as she worked her huge breasts over the thing. She pumped her tits up and down, making sure to cover every inch of her futa dick in its own cock spit. The pale orbs jiggled mesmerizingly in her hands as she went.

Ibuki gripped the bedsheets as she felt her cock ascend to cloud nine. Mikan's boobs covered her in a softness she didn't know was possible. She openly moaned as the boobjob went on, relishing in the tender, gentle touch of Mikan's boobs.

All too soon, the slow pace was starting to grate on Ibuki. She loved the feeling, sure. She just needed more of it, and faster.

"Hey," she said. "This feels wonderful and all, and you're doing amazing! But do you mind if I take the lead?"

She looked down at the shy nurse, snapping out of the trance she seemed to fall into when doing her work.

"O-oh, sure. It is your birthday, after all!"

"Thanks, honey!" Ibuki said cheerily as she leaned forward.

With that, she grabbed a firm hold of Mikan's boobs and started pumping them up and down her throbbing cock way faster than Mikan was going. They both started moaning with lust, Ibuki from the heightened titjob and Mikan from the treatment of her boobs by the futa. Her body has never been handled by anyone before, much less so roughly and needily. Ibuki's hands sunk into her boobs like she couldn't live without them. Mikan's heart fluttered at the feeling of being wanted so fervently.

Ibuki's pace was anything but placid as she used Mikan's pillows as a sex toy. Her precum coated her chest nicely, making their fucking wet and sleek. The sound of skin slapping wet skin reverberated throughout as Ibuki started using her hands less and using her hips more. She pivoted from working her tits over her cock to straight-up fucking her tits, gently swinging her hips back and forth into Mikan's titpussy.

"Jeez, Mikan!" Ibuki moaned. "I didn't think you had it in ya! Your boobies are fucking amazing! I would've asked you out long ago if I knew you could get my rocks off this much!"

"Ah! R-really?" Mikan asked. Her breaths came in short bursts as her body didn't know how to handle itself. Ibuki's rough titfuck turned her on to an insane degree. Her cock almost came on its own just from how Ibuki's palms mashed against her nipples or how her boobs jiggled violently every time Ibuki's waist smacked into her chest.

"Mmm! Yeah, babe! It's been so long since any girl has given me close to a titjob that's this good! I'm gonna cum! Aren't you excited, Mikan? I love you so much that I'll cum all over you! Whenever someone tries to bully you, just tell them that you used your perfect fucking tits to jack of Ibuki Mioda! Be proud that your body is drop-dead sexy enough for me to cover in jizz!!!"

Ibuki's rambling support was cut off by her own orgasm. She sandwiched those milk sacks around her cock as best she could, still leaving a little bit of her head sticking out from Mikan's cleavage. She moaned Mikan's name without care as she came. Her load shot all over Mikan's face, plastering it in her creamy white seed. It reached as far as her forehead and a bit of her frazzled hair with some shots. Rope after rope drenched her face, leaving it a warm, white mess. The shots eventually lessened to only landing around her chin and neck until finally, it all pooled in the valley that was her fat titties. 

Ibuki sighed with intense satisfaction, letting her cock slip out of the titpussy she'd created. With a loud _**SHLICK**_ , her cock flopped out, letting all of the cum that had pooled leak onto Mikan's tummy and legs. Mikan was left whimpering on her knees, the feeling of warm cum tickling her stomach mixing with the dissatisfaction of almost cumming just from her tits being played with roughly. She experimentally stuck her tongue out and licked up a drop of cum that had dripped down that far. A tingle shot up her back at the flavor, tasting bitter but in the best way possible, like strong medicine.

"Ahhh!" Ibuki sighed. "That felt super good! Thanks a million, babe!"

Mikan blushed at the compliment, although it wasn't too visible with the cum smeared across her face.

"Although," Ibuki said. "I'm not done just yet! I'm still raring to go if you couldn't tell."

This startled Mikan out of her exhausted haze as she noticed that the cock she just finished tit fucking was still painfully hard in front of her. It pulsed rhythmically as it dripped with her own cock juice.

"Right, of course. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, babe! Just slide out of those panties and lie down on your bed for me."

Mikan nodded as she stood up on trembling legs. Her embarrassment reached ludicrous levels she'd never felt before as she slid the waistband of her tight panties down her legs, tossing it with the rest of her discarded clothes. Her comparatively average cock flopped out of its thread prison, standing proudly in front of the timid girl as if trying to get Ibuki's attention. Behind her sagging girl nuts hid her pussy which was just as aroused as the rest of her was. Her entire body tingled with shame and excitement. Knowing that someone wanted her sexually released a cocktail of emotions that she wasn't entirely sure she knew how to confront.

She pushed aside all of her apprehension as she continued fulfilling Ibuki's birthday gift. She crawled onto her bed, getting herself comfy before flipping over onto her back. Her butt squished into the comforter as every aspect of herself was bared to the rocker.

Ibuki got in front of Ibuki, having a hard time parsing just how hot the sight in front of her was. Here was Mikan, the shyest and most conservation person she knew (unless she tripped over something), laying on her back and spreading her legs for her. She got the full view of the nurse's perfectly fat tits pressed down by the weight of gravity into her body. She saw her adorable girl cock already leaking a steady pace of precum onto her tummy, which heaved with shallow breaths. She took in her absolutely soaked pussy that was just begging to be filled for the first time.

To try and drive it home, Mikan brought her arms up in an inviting way, goading the horny girl on with a burst of confidence she'd never felt before.

"C-come on, Ibuki," Mikan said. "You know you w-want me...~"

The chemicals in Ibuki's brain went haywire as without a word she sprung forward, getting on all fours surrounding Mikan and lining her cock up past the nurses straining balls and against her virgin petal. Knowing how the nurse would react with this being her first time, Ibuki leaned forward and locked her lips with Mikan's, feeling the gasp of surprise through her mouth as she thrust her hips forward.

Mikan's cry of pain was drowned out in Ibuki's expert kiss. The nurse knew it would hurt for a second, especially with such a fat cock trying to force its way into her, but she was surprised that it wasn't as bad as she had feared. Within moments the pain morphed into pleasure as the full waves of sensation finally rolled through her. She could feel her tight pussy getting stuffed little by little until her butt jiggled with each thrust as Ibuki's nuts slapped into her bottom. Her cries turned to moans into Ibuki's kiss as her cock knew just where to prod at her insides to satisfy her completely.

Her wavering attention was split between Ibuki's cock fucking her thoroughly and her lips mashing against her own. Her amateurish knowledge of kissing led to Ibuki being in charge, using her tongue to guide Mikan exactly where she wanted her. They rolled their tongues around and swapped spit as both of their moans increased in volume over time.

Ibuki's cock was on fire as she fucked into Mikan. Her pussy was inhumanly tight, clinging to her as if she were born to get fucked by her specifically. Her velvety wet walls set every nerve in her cock into overdrive, forcing her to go faster and faster into the mating press just to get even more of that feeling. She could feel Mikan's cock grind into both of their stomachs as she closed the distance between their bodies. She swung her hips back and forth as she fucked her as fast as she could handle from the intimate position.

Ibuki knew that maybe now wasn't the time to ruin things with words. She genuinely cared for Mikan and wished for this experience to be great for both of them. She figured that saying something dirty right now would kill the mood for the nurse. So instead, Ibuki metaphorically bit her tongue in a rare act of self-control while physically using her tongue to lick against Mikan's.

Mikan moaned with inhibition into Ibuki's saliva filled mouth. The combined stimulus to her pussy, cock, and mouth was driving her crazy. Her chest jiggled against Ibuki's smaller one and her butt shook with the impact of Ibuki's hip as she was fucked raw and hard. She felt her cock swell inside of her pussy, a promise of what was to come. Mikan didn't care anymore; she needed this more than anything right now.

She drew her arms and legs up and wrapped them around the dom futa, both as an invitation to go even harder into her and as permission to empty inside of her womb. Ibuki got the message on both fronts, using the force of Mikan's pull to rock her hips even faster, the sound of Mikan's butt getting slapped by her wet, churning balls echoing through the room.

Soon, Ibuki couldn't hold herself back. She pulled back from the kiss, finally getting air and moaning aloud as she emptied her load straight into Mikan's womb. Mikan in turn moaned with her, louder and shriller as she felt her insides get stretched and filled by Ibuki's spunk. Just the feeling of her molten hot jizz brought her to orgasm as well, her smaller load flooding the area between their stomachs as they pressed against each other. Her cock twitched as she came from her futa dick almost violently, her eyes crossing as her tummy warmed from the contact of her cum. Ibuki's nuts worked at filling her up completely, pumping rope after rope until there was no more room inside the petite nurse. Eventually, the contents of her climax spilled out of Mikan's pink cock sleeve of a pussy, spilling all over her butt and staining her perfectly clean bed.

Mikan's head swam with so many thoughts and emotions at once. She couldn't believe that she got as far as she did. She actually had sex, and with someone she liked and trusted no less. It warmed her skittish heart to its core.

With tears welling up in her eye, she looked down at Ibuki, whom she felt so much love for at that moment. Except instead of looking back up at her, Ibuki's eyes were closed, followed by the soft sound of her snoring filling the room.

Mikan giggled at how quickly Ibuki changed on a dime. Moving gently, she tried her best to move Ibuki off of her. Ibuki's softening cock slipped out of her pussy in the process, causing her to gasp in pleasure as her seed flowed freely out of her and onto the floor. The cum that coated both of their stomachs hung between them in strands that resembled spider webs, getting even more surface slick with Mikan's jizz. Ibuki was now sleeping softly on her comfy bed, not a care in the world showing on her face.

Mikan looked down blushing at the cum that was spilling out of her entrance. She wasn't particularly worried about getting pregnant since she was on the pill out of preparation. But if things went this well with Ibuki a couple more times, she might consider skipping it for a little bit...

**Author's Note:**

> Groove? Set.  
> Commissions? Getting 'em done.  
> Sleep? Negligible.  
> Hotel? Triva-hoe.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one! It was commission by Anon and it gave me room to flex my DR chops, which apparently I have since you guys love my DR fics. I super appreciate all of the support for them! I actually kinda like being known for one thing, especially a thing I greatly enjoy as well. DR is a good franchise, yo.
> 
> If you want to see your favorite characters, DR or otherwise, getting boned, check me out on Twitter @EulaAO3 for commission info as well as updates on when I post. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!! Hope you all have a good one. Take it easy.


End file.
